La Cenicienta
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Un capricho de Athena obliga a los caballeros dorados a regalar su dignidad protagonizando una obra de teatro. "La princesa" será el título que condenará a uno de los integrantes de dicha orden y un accidente lo condenara a la humillación eterna. NO ES YAOI, PERO ESTÁ DEDICADO A LAS AMANTES DEL GÉNERO (ya sabrán por qué). Pésimo Summary, pero denle una oportunidad. Se divertirán


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

* * *

**La Cenicienta **

Por Aquarius-chan

El día estaba tranquilo y soleado. Si disturbio alguno, lleno de paz. Los caballeros dorados se encontraban descansando ya que se habían tomado el día libre. Desde que regresaron los días eran así a veces. Una armonía absoluta. Hasta que...

-REUNIÓN EN EL TEMPLO DEL PATRIARCA AHORA - cuando quería, Athena se hacía escuchar. La orden dorada no tuvo otra alternativa más que ir.

_Templo del Patriarca _

-Mis queridos y adorados caballeros - inició la diosa

-_Tengo miedo muchachos _\- expresó vía cosmos Milo - _está siendo amable y cariñosa... VAMOS A MORIR _

-_Cállate Milo, no exageres _\- calmó Camus - _tal vez salimos vivos. No ilesos, pero si vivos. _

-¿Quieren dejar de comunicarse por cosmos? - ambos dorados se tensionaron - Como les decía. ¿Recuerdan que con la fundación ayudamos a muchos orfanatos? - Todos asintieron - Bien, hay uno en especial que se fundó hace poco que es exclusivo para niñas y...

-Disculpe la interrupción Diosa Athena pero, ¿a dónde quiere llegar? - preguntó Shion con calma.

-Es que quería realizar un obra de teatro para agradecerles que le hayan puesto el nombre "Athena" - sonrió - Y ustedes catorce, porque te incluyo Shion, tendrán que interpretarla sin personas de afuera, solo la orden dorada

-Bien, no suena tan mal - manifestó Máscara de Muerte - Pensé que íbamos a terminar humillados o algo...

-No me dejaste terminar Máscara de Muerte - sonrió de tal manera que hasta el mencionado comenzó a temblar del miedo - La obra que interpretarán será - La sonrisa de la diosa creció - LA CENICIENTE. - todos la quedaron mirando

-Entonces si solo nosotros catorce, todos hombre tenemos que interpretar esta obra - habló Kanon - Sin ayuda de nadie fuera de la orden dorada, significa que - comenzó a tartamudear y sudar frío.

-¿QUEEEEEÉ? - gritaron todos los demás.

-Vamos mis queridos caballeros - animó la pelilila - Solo será una pequeña obra y los papeles serán decididos por el azar. Usaré la película que vi como base así que no va a ser difícil.

Todos comenzaron a querer irse. Uno de ellos sería "La Princesa" y caer en ese nivel de humillación era algo que superaba todas las expectativas.

-_Estoy comenzando a pensar que Hades no era tan mal tipo _\- comentó el "caballero más fiel a su diosa", Shura

-_Si ustedes grupo de idiotas hubieran derrotado a los bronces a tiempo, nada de esto pasaría _\- agregó Saga.

_-¿Creen que Poseidón quiera que yo reemplace a Kanon? _\- preguntó Aioria

-_Nada de eso hermano, tú no irás con Poseidón _\- retó Aioros - _Iré yo. _

-_Shion trata de convencerla que no nos haga esto _\- suplicó Dohko

-Athena - llamo el Patriarca - ¿No cabe la posibilidad de que interpretemos otra obra? Una menos romántica en lo posible.

-Pero Shion son niñas y a ellas no le interesan la batallas, sino la historias de princesas. Y si preguntan por las mujeres caballeros, saben que preferirían tirarse de un risco antes de mostrarle el rostro a ustedes, cosa que sería fundamental. - frunció el ceño - Además soy su Diosa y les ordeno que interpreten esa obra - dijo poniendo énfasis en el "ordeno"

Ya no había marcha atrás. Estaban condenados a ser humillados y convertirse en la burla de un grupo de niñas que seguro reirían al ver a la...

-¿Y Cenicienta? - recordó Aldebarán - ¿Quién interpretará a Cenicienta?

-A eso quiero llegar. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que el azar decidiría los roles? - todos asintieron - Bien, en eso haremos. Si me aguardan un momento - salió corriendo del lugar para aparecer con un bolillero que acomodó en el escritorio junto a tres papeles abollados y dos esferas transparentes vacías- Para Cenicienta seleccioné a tres personas que protagonizará esto - todos comenzaron a orarle a los dioses para que no les toque el papel - Mu, Shaka, Afrodita, por favor acérquense.

Los tres comenzaron a hiperventilarse debido a la mezcla de humillación y furia por compararlos con una princesa. Notando que sus "amigos" contenían la risa, caminaron lentamente hasta quedar a un par de metros de la diosa.

-Ustedes tienen cara de niña - todos menos las tres víctimas rieron a carcajadas - Y son los mas selectos para este papel.

-¿Y si nos negamos? - increpó Afrodita

-Cabo Sunion más estar al servicio de Hades por un mes más estar al servicio de Poseidón por un mes y como sirvientes, no como guerreros - El peliceleste decidió callar.

-Sabe que pudo decir lo de "cara de niña" de una manera menos dolorosa y humillantes, ¿verdad? - agregó Mu, Shaka parecía estar meditando, prefería hacer eso antes que tirarse encima de Athena y estrangularla con sus manos.

-Lo se, pero era mejor ser directa - siguió - Shion por favor acércate, elige uno de los tres papeles que hay sobre el escritorio, guarda los otros dos en las esferas que tienes en frente, lee el nombre que dice allí y vuelve a tu lugar.

Los tres comenzaron a rezar nuevamente. Ya fueron lo suficientemente humillados como para ser elegidos para interpretar a una princesa. Y sabían que diga el nombre que diga, no sería culpa del Patriarca.

-Afrodita - susurró el Patriarca haciendo que el mencionado se ponga tenso - Te tocó a ti Afrodita - guardó los otros nombres en sus respectivas bolillas mientras le decía al dorado vía cosmos - Lo siento muchacho. - Los demás dorados reían

-Afrodita ven a mi lado y ustedes dos regresen donde estaban - el caballero se acercó al lado de su diosa. Sin dudas la palabra "traición" volvía a resonar de manera tentadora en su mente. - Se que no quieres este papel, pero tienes que hacerlo - palmeó el hombro de Piscis - Y ahora serás tú con ayuda del azar quien elija los demás roles - todos dejaron de reír y el doceavo guardián sonrió de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando asesinaba a alguien.

-¿Qué papel sigue Athena? - lo estaba disfrutando, ver sufrir a sus "amigos" le divertía.

-Sigue el Príncipe

-Un momento - habló Shura - ¿Cenicienta y el Príncipe no se...? - todos, absolutamente todos entraron en crisis. La jugada de Afrodita le salió mal a él mismo.

-No se preocupen por eso -calmó la diosa - No tendrán que besarse. No soy una mala persona - dijo para calma de todos - Por favor Afrodita, saca un nombre del bolillero.

El caballero hizo lo que se le ordenó. Giró el bolillero y sacó una esfera para luego abrirla.

-El príncipe será Saga - comentó desganado mientras escuchaba risas de sus amigos.

-Ahora las horrendas hermanastras - otra vez todos en silencio. Afrodita repitió la acción y esbozó nuevamente su macabra sonrisa, cosa que no pasó desapercibido.

-Máscara, Shura - los mencionados tragaron saliva - A ver de quien se ríen ahora. - a esta altura del partido, ya nadie reía, solo esperaban. Y esa espera era tortuosa

-Ahora toca conocer a la Malvada Madrastra - Afrodita volvió a elegir una bolilla.

-Kanon, querida madrastra - sonrió - Espero no seas tan mala.

-_Saga por favor sálvame de esta _\- rogó por cosmos el gemelo menor.

-Athena, disculpe el atrevimiento - intervino el gemelo mayor - ¿No cree que sería muy confuso que Kanon, siendo mi gemelo, interprete a la madrastra de Cenicienta?

-¿A qué quieres llegar Saga?

-¿No sería mejor que interprete al rey? -dijo dejando sorprendido a su hermano - Sería mi padre, lo único que tendría que hacer sería ponerse un bigote, un abdomen falso y listo. Se podría decir que soy demasiado parecido a mi padre

-Creo que lo haces para salvar a tu hermano de la humillación - comentó Athena - Pero me gusta la idea. Afrodita, ya tienes suegro - las risas no tardaron en llegar hasta que la pelilila levantó la mano e señal de silencio - Afrodita busquemos a tu madrastra.

El doceavo guardián giró el bolillero y saco una de las esferas para después abrirla. Cuando leyó el nombre sonrió. "Dulce venganza" pensaba. El destino lo vengó esta vez.

-Patriarca, usted será mi madrastra - el adulto se habría desmayado de no haber sido por su aprendiz que lo sostuvo a tiempo. Afrodita lo disfrutaba.

-Ahora toca saber quien actuará como el Hada Madrina.

-Mi Hada Madrina será - al leer el papel quedó sorprendido. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse de la imagen que había creado su imaginación - Adebarán - Las risas se escucharon. Todos se imaginaron al enorme caballero de Tauro con un vestido. Pero lo divertido era que incluso él se reía.

-Ya me esperaba un papel así - se secaba una lágrima que salió de las carcajadas que dio - Suelo tener mala suerte.

Cuando todos pararon de reír, siguieron con la búsqueda de roles.

-Lucifer el gato será - el dorado rio - Aioria de Leo -todos rieron a carcajadas.

-¿Lo ves Aioria? -habló Milo entre risas - Estas destinado a ser un gatito doméstico

El mencionado estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Que todos se ría era normal, pero si Camus lo hacía a todo volumen ya era un nivel de burla superior.

-Tranquilo Gatito, podría ser peor - calmó sospechosamente Máscara de Muerte

El sorteo continuó y la risas también. El padre de Cenicienta sería Dohko. Muchos se reían hasta que Camus sacó a la luz las ventajas: poca participación y era un personaje masculino. De ser la burla pasó a ser la envidia de la orden dorada.

El duque sería representado por Mu, quien no podía estar más que agradecido por su suerte. Aioros y Shaka representarían a lo dos ratones principales. El solo imaginárselos vestidos así siendo perseguidos por Aioria vestido de gato hizo que todos, inclusive Camus, rieran a carcajadas.

El de Acuario y Milo no podían estar más agradecidos por sus puestos, ellos eran el conductor y el escolta del carruaje. Otros privilegiados de tan cruel misión.

Los papeles estaban repartidos, solo faltaban lo preparativos.

* * *

_Orfanato "Athena" - Atenas_

Después de dos semanas de ensayos, que fueron más burla que práctica, llegó el "gran día". Más de uno pensaba en traicionar a su diosa, otros recordaban los "bellos momentos" en el que Saga estaba en el Patriarcado, Shion extrañaba estar muerto y Dohko extrañaba su antigua forma, aunque era el que menos se quejaba.

Cada uno entró a su camarín. Veían esa pequeña habitación como una celda de castigo y tortura. Adentro los esperaban asistentes que se encargarían de maquillarlos y peinarlos.

Luego de una hora comenzaron a salir. Menos quienes lucían vestidos de época, pelucas y mucho maquillaje reían.

-Disculpe dulce dama, es muy peligrosa esta zona - le dijo Milo a Afrodita - ¿Quiere que la acompañe?

Todos reían a carcajadas. El caballero de Piscis tenía demasiadas ganas de arrojarle una de sus Rosas Sangrientas a cada uno, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

-Me decepcionas Milo - hizo una mueca de disgusto que fue seguida por una sonrisa cínica - No sabía que tenías este tipo de inclinación sexual.

Las burlas se hicieron presentes. El caballero de Escorpio se quedó callado por consejo de Camus. Ganarle a Afrodita en palabras era difícil, más cuando llegaba al punto de sacar su lado sarcástico y perverso, que develaban su verdadera personalidad.

-Vamos muchachos, podría ser peor - calmó Aldebarán que salía de su camarín - Podrían tener que usar un vestido rosado, alas de mariposa y decir fuerte "Bibidi Babidi Boo"

La simpatía de Aldebarán les levantó el ánimo a todos. Seguían conversando hasta que escucharon a Saga desde la habitación:

-Claro que te llamaré preciosa - iba saliendo lentamente - Nos vemos.

Todos los presentes lo quedaron viendo. Había salido con su traje de príncipe y los labios colorado

-¿Qué? ¿Fui el único que aprovechó para conseguir número de alguna chica y otra cosa?

-Claro que no hermano - salió Kanon acomodándose su barriga falsa - No fuiste el único.

-Muchachos... - Dohko iba a sermonear a los gemelos, pero se vio interrumpido con la salida de sus respectivos camarines de Aioria vestido con un traje de gato morado y gordo y Shaka y Aioros con sus disfraces de ratones, tocándole al de Sagitario el papel de roedor regordete.

Un silencio incómodo se acumuló. Incluso Afrodita, que estaba comenzando a preparar sus Rosas Sangrientas, se quedó callado procesando la imagen de sus compañeros vestidos de tal manera y sonrojados de la vergüenza.

-Al que llega a decir UN SOLO COMENTARIO - habló Shaka en un tono amenazante, inusual en él - Les juro por lo que más quiera en esta vida que les saco los sentidos a todos.

Nadie dijo nada, pero era notorio el como contenían las risas. La mirada amenazante de Aioria no provocó otra cosa mas que el inicio de las risas de sus "amigos".

-Creo que he visto un lindo gatito - gritó Máscara de Muerte, provocando la ira del de Leo

-Cállate hermanastra mas fea - todo seguían riéndose - Y CÁLLENSE USTEDES MALDITOS INFELICES.

-Más respeto Aioria - era la voz de Shion - No te enfades por estas cosas.

El vestido rosa de corte antiguo y el peinado que aprovechaba su largo cabello sumado al maquillaje que traía lo dejó a todos nuevamente callados.

-¿Qué es eso? Tengo miedo - dijo Kanon

-Solo diré una cosa - aclaró con voz sospechosamente calma, seguido por una mirada provocó escalofríos incluso en Dohko, que sabía que el reírse de su mejor amigo en ese momento era sinónimo de un suicidio - Al que se ría, diga un comentario por lo bajo o cualquier otra cosa que implique una burla hacia mi persona, les aseguro que sufrirán las consecuencias - todos quedaron estáticos ante la amenaza - Y más les vale quedarse callados y hablar sólo si lo van a hacer como los hombres civilizados y aparentemente maduros ante la sociedad que son, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron. Las ganas de reír se esfumaron en un segundo. En eso sienten el ruido de lo que parecía eran un par de tacos que llegaban a paso apresurado.

-Caballeros - entró alegremente Athena - No tienen idea de lo feliz que estoy. Muchas gracias por cumplir este favor.

-Usted nos obligó - habló "la princesa" de la historia en un tono irritado - Dijo que si no negábamos nos entregaba en bandeja de plata a Poseidón y a Hades.

-Afrodita no te enfades - calmó la diosa - Será solo una vez y nun-…

-Saori-saaaaaaaaaaan - Seiya entró gritando al salón donde estaban reunidos seguido por Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun - Disculpe que tardamos pero...

Los cuatro adolescentes frenaron y quedaron estáticos ante la visión que les dio el momento. Lo cuatro pares de ojos solo se enfocaban en Afrodita con su vestido roado y cabellos recogido, Máscara de Muerte y Shura que traían vestidos y extensiones para poder lograr un peinado típico, el Patriarca, Shaka, Aioria y Aioros.

-Ikki querrá matarse cuando le contemos sobre esto - agregó Shiryu a punto de reíre.

-¿Qué hace Pegaso... - acotó el caballero de Cáncer con disgusto - ...y sus amigos aquí?

-Ellos ayudarán en la obra junto a Jabu, Nachi, Geki, Ichi y Ban, que están esperando afuera.

-¿NO DIJO QUE NO RECIBIRÍAMOS AYUDA DE NADIE? - preguntó enojado Aioros

-Así es, dije que no recibirían ayuda para interpretar algún papel.

-Solo diré - habló amenazante el italiano - Al primero que de cualquier comentario lo arrojo al Yomotsu - y se acerco peligrosamente a Seiya - ¿Entendieron? - los cuatro asintieron

Refunfuñando todos siguieron con lo suyo hasta que una mujer de edad avanzada dio aviso de la iniciación de la obra.

* * *

Las niñas del orfanato estaban sentadas en el patio del enorme edificio. Eran alrededor de cincuenta de todas las edades.

-Buenas tardes señoras y señoritas - saludó alegremente Athena arriba del escenario - Soy Saori Kido y para mí es un honor formar parte de este proyecto de obra de teatro - las niñas la aplaudían - Sin mas que decir... QUE INICIE LA OBRA.

Lo aplausos volvieron a escucharse. Ban y Geki corrían el telón. Se mostraba una escena de una habitación en la que se veía a Dohko acostado.

-COF COF COF - dijo tratando de simular un ataque de tos.

-En cuanto acabemos con esto, le diré que nuestra amistad terminó para siempre - comentó Shion detrás de la escena llevándose la mano a la cara. Enseguida entró Afrodita.

-Oh padre - Máscara no pude contenerse mas, su risa contagiaba a todos - ¿Necesita algo? - decía mientras trataba de ser lo mas femenino posible - Te sigues riendo y despertarás con Rosas Sangrientas dispuestas a ir a tu corazón plantadas en tu habitación - el caballero de Cáncer calló ante la amenaza.

-Querida hija... cof cof cof... Cuando yo no esté quedarás bajo la tutela de tu madrastra - esa era la señal para que el Patriarca entre - Querida, justo hablábamos de ti.

-Oh querido - Todos contenían la risa, una amenaza del Patriarca no era cualquier cosa - Deja de hablar como si te fueras a morir.

-COF COF lo siento hija, te quiero mucho COF COF - comenzó a hacer unos movimientos extraños - UH AAAH ya me morí...

-PADREEEEEEEEEEEE - gritó Afrodita totalmente sonrojado. Si no volvía a traicionar a Athena después de eso, era un milagro.

* * *

La obra avanzaba. Las niñas rieron al ver como los "ratones" eran perseguidos por el "gato". Luego una risa general dominó al aparecer Aldebarán como el Hada Madrina y casi todas las mujeres se sonrojaron al ver a Milo y Camus con su trajes blancos y sus sonrisas arrogantes. Por esto último, Saori amenazó a Camus para que lo hiciera, dejándolo sin alternativa alguna. Los caballos eran, irónicamente, Seiya y Jabu, que reemplazaban a Aioros y a Shaka.

Cuando la "Cenicienta" apareció en el baile, todos los que estaban en escena tuvieron que contener su risa en el momento en el que Saga corría hacia Afrodita. El vals y la música melosa no ayudaban a que los dos caballeros tengan un poco de dignidad.

-_A esta altura del partido, quedamos humillados de por vida _\- habló vía cosmos Afrodita

-_Llegan a decirme algo y juro que los mando a la Otra Dimensión y...- _Saga fue interrumpido por la señal que indicaba la huía de la princesa. Verdaderamente, correr con esos tacos casi provocaron la caía del de Piscis, pero logró maniobrarse a tiempo. El momento dramático de Saga emocionó a Saori quien secaba una lágrima con su pañuelo de seda.

-Athena, ¿entiende que están siendo humillados? - se acercó el italiano de la Orden.

-Lo se Máscara, pero la actuación de Saga me emocionó - contestó.

-Bah, lo que digas - finalizó el peliazul con un dejo de desagrado, notando esto el Pegaso.

* * *

Afrodita tuvo que sacar a la luz su habilidad para vestirse complementado a la increíble velocidad que tenía para pasar de ser una princesa a ser una sirvienta.

La obra avanzaba como lo habían ensayado esas dos interminables semanas. Todos querían que esos últimos minutos avancen.

-Eso significa que tú, Cenicienta, eres mi princesa - exclamó el Géminis mayor - _Por favor Kanon, golpéame hasta que pierda el conocimiento y la memoria luego de que esto acabe _\- le suplicó vía cosmos al mencionado, quien negó el pedido.

-Oh dios estoy tan feliz - agregó Afrodita - _Mátame por favor Máscara, se el amigo que dices ser y cumple mi pedido _\- rogó

-_Lo siento Afro, pero ya no hago eso... No sin que me lo ordene el Patriarca _

La escena transcurría como correspondía. La orden dorada completa debió contener la risa ya que, lo que no actuaban más, interpretaban en el momento simples civiles que asistían a una boda donde Saga vestía traje real y Afrodita un pomposo vestido de novia.

-Entonces Príncipe, ¿acepta usted por esposa a Cenicienta, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? - preguntó Shion con traje de párroco y su largo cabello atado en una coleta.

-Acepto - "acepto morir ahora" pensaba Saga.

-Y usted Cenicienta, ¿acepta al Príncipe como su esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto - respondió fríamente Afrodita.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Todo el público femenino esperaba atento. Las mayores no notaron que la Cenicienta era un hombre hasta que notaron que, en el vestido de princesa, su figura era completamente masculina y, para algunas, completamente deseosa. El ver a esos dos besándose sería, para ellas, morboso. ¡Y el morbo atrae! Entonces solo esperaron.

El beso se dio en la mejilla y las niñas aplaudían. Pero un pequeño golpe dado por Shion al tropezarse con la túnica hizo que, al momento de separarse, Afrodita sea empujado hacia adelante.

La orden de oro y bronce que estaba en el escenario quedó perpleja. Ambos caballeros habían chocado sus labios terminando en un beso que no duró más que algunos segundos. La cara de los protagonistas demostraban la vergüenza, humillación e ira que estaban acumulando.

El peliceleste volteó peligrosamente hacia su superior, quien quedó con la mente en blanco depués de lo visto.

-Eeh.. Afrodita, yo.. eeeh - titubeaba el ex Aries ante la amenazante mirada del doceavo guardián.

-MUY BIEN NIÑAS - gritó Dohko, ya que Athena había caído desmayada por la visión que tuvo mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz y era sostenida por el cuarto guardián, quien la sacudía para despertarla - ADENTRO HAY REGALOS PARA TODAS, ASÍ QUE MARCHEN Y BUQUEN LO QUE QUIERAN - acto seguido las niñas corrieron en dirección al edificio escoltada por las mayores que se lamentaban haber visto solo un beso entre esos dos, que además, fue accidental. Algunas se encontraban bien, otras estaban que terminaban igual que la diosa.

-Afrodita fue un accidente, lo siento muchísimo - suplicó el peliverde.

-¿Sabe? Yo lo perdono - el Patriarca suspiraba aliviado mientras el Piscis cambiaba su sonrisa "normal" a uno que presenta cualquier psicópata serial - PERO MIS ROSAS NO

No le interesaba que termine sirviendo a Poseidón y a Hades o que termine encerrado en el Cabo Sunion, las cosas no quedarían así. Mu trataba de auxiliar a su maestro, pero terminó formando parte de una de las cosas más peligrosas del Santuario: la ira del Caballero de Piscis.

-Saga, ¿te encuentras bien? - Kanon se preocupó por su hermano al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Termina con lo que te propusiste al convertirte en General Marino y asesíname por favor.

-Vamos Saga - quiso animar - Ya verás que conseguiremos un buen psicólogo que te ayude a superarlo.

* * *

_Templo del Patriarca, esa misma noche _

Shion estaba sentado en su trono cubierto por algunas vendas, señal que demostraba lo que podía provocar el sueco cuando se enfadaba. Frente a él estaban los trece caballeros. Algunos seguían actuando normal, otros presentaban un aura oscura.

-Entonces, nunca más hablamos de esto - pronunció el lemuriano mayor - ¿De acuerdo?

-SI PATRIARCA- respondieron al unísono.

-Y el que esparza esta información, recibirá el castigo de...

El ex Aries fue interrumpido por los correteos y risas que provocó Athena al entrar al templo, seguida por Marin que traía una video casettera, Shaina que llevaba palomitas de maíz, Geist cargando bebidas sin alcohol y June que llevaba algunas frituras.

Los catorce hombres la miraron sorprendidos, jamás las habían visto actuar así a ninguna, hasta que se percataron de lo que llevaba Athena en sus manos.

-Luego les daré algo por haberme regalado el video de la filmación de la obra - todos sudaron frío - ¡¿Y pueden creer que el beso está el primer plano?!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - gritaron Afrodita y Saga.

El pensar que su perdición y mas grande humillación pública era el entretenimiento de un grupo de mujeres los traumaría de por vida.

_-Fin-_

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Si ven mi perfil o leen lo que puse en **"La Desventaja de ser Virgen"**, verán que aclaré que el humor no es lo mío, pero lo intento xD Esta fic la había dejado por la mitad hace un tiempo, y hoy la terminé.

No tienen idea de lo que amo a Saga y a Afrodita, pero quería hacer algo así :D

Otra cosa, esos momentos de charla entre Máscara y Saori son una reseña de mis fanfics **"La Princesa y la Máscara" **y **"Me Gusta Cuando Calla"**.Léanlas y sabrán por qué lo es...

En fin, acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas, comentarios y sugerencias. Ya les dije que el humor no es lo mío (soy sincera) y quiero mejorar en este género, por lo que sus reviews son muy importantes.

Muchas gracias por leer este loco oneshot, saludos y nos leemos luego :D


End file.
